A Pure Love
by mymuseisalive
Summary: In this AU story, Carlisle Cullen is about to leave the Volturi. However, his secret just might keep him there as he learns how someone he is in love with feels about him.


**A Pure Love**

**Chapter 1**

Carlisle had made his choice. He had to leave the Volturi and he knew it was for the best. He was unable to become accustom to the Volturi's way of life and he knew if he stayed any longer, he would end up killing a human. He never wanted that to happen. There was only one thing, one person that had made his decision extremely difficult. Aro.

Carlisle had stayed for as long as he had because of Aro. He had grown to adore the elder vampire and in a way that had terrified him for a good century. He didn't let Aro get close enough to see his thoughts and he was happy about the fact that Aro wasn't in the know about his true feelings. This decision didn't come over night and it certainly didn't come without a price.

He sighed and stood from his desk after writing everything down that he wanted to discuss with Aro. Carlisle made his way to Aro's study that was near the throne room of the Volturi castle. He loved how the castle was set up and he would miss it dearly. Carlisle knocked softly on Aro's door to the study and heard the soft, "Come in," that came from Aro.

Carlisle took a deep, unneeded breath as he opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. He walked slowly to where Aro was sitting at the mahogany table and sat down across from him, knowing that Aro never minded him doing that. Aro closed his book and said in his delicate, soft voice; a voice that Carlisle had grown to adore over the years, "Carlisle. What a lovely surprise. Is everything alright?" Carlisle couldn't bare to look into Aro's eyes because he knew if he did, his composure would wane. Instead, he looked down at the table and uttered softly, "I have made the decision to leave."

That was all Carlisle managed to get out at that moment because he began thinking about where he would be without Aro in his life. It was a thought that terrified him and he was unsure of how to handle it. And that's when Aro was in front of him in the blink of an eye. He didn't move because he didn't want to. Carlisle needed this closeness with Aro at this moment but he would never attest to it. Carlisle felt Aro's finger on his chin, lifting it up gently to look into his eyes. As soon as they locked eyes, those strong feelings that Carlisle had been holding in came crashing to the surface. He didn't know if Aro was seeing them or not but at this moment, he did not care.

Carlisle searched Aro's eyes and he saw exactly what he was feeling. He saw love and adoration but he was unsure of how to interpret it. He heard Aro gasp and Carlisle stood slowly and whispered, "You see correctly of who my feelings are for and the reason that I have to leave now as I do not want to be the cause of any problems." Aro's eyes widened at his confession and Aro pulled Carlisle to him tightly. He kept contact with Carlisle and they never unlocked eyes. "Carlisle," Aro murmured, "I feel the exact same way. Why on earth would you want to leave and why do you think I would let you leave now that I know this?"

Carlisle was at a loss for words and he was unable to move. He kept his eyes on Aro the entire time and smiled softly but that's all he was able to do. He felt grounded and safe and happy all at the same time but he also felt so sad because he knew this was something he had to do. It was for the best for all parties involved. Aro nodded in agreement at his thoughts, the sadness filtering through his eyes as they kept their gazes locked on one another. The apology was rampant in Carlisle's thoughts and Aro sighed heavily. He pulled Carlisle in for a very tight and loving embrace. Carlisle felt the silent sobs come from Aro and his own began at that moment. After a few silent minutes, Carlisle whispered in Aro's ear, "I'll miss you more than I could ever say," and he kissed Aro's cheek very gently.

He could feel Aro calm but neither of them let the other one go, not yet. Carlisle let his thoughts tell Aro what words couldn't say. He let Aro into his deepest secret and that was his love for the elder vampire. A love that was so pure and untainted that even the deepest ocean or the brightest star could not hold a candle to.

Aro pressed his forehead to Carlisle's and breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent and Carlisle did the same. Carlisle wasn't ready to let go yet and it was obvious that neither was Aro. Aro mouthed, "I love you" to Carlisle and darted to the door of the study, locking it, and then returning to Carlisle all in a matter of seconds. Carlisle didn't know what to do after he saw Aro mouth those three words that shattered the walls that he had built up in order to not let anyone in ever again. But when it came to Aro, Carlisle came unhinged and didn't even mind in the slightest.

"What should I do? I can't stay but I can't leave either. I don't want any problems here and I certainly don't want any problems for you," Carlisle said quickly and breathlessly as Aro's fingers traced his jaw line delicately. Carlisle sighed contently and whispered, "I don't want anyone to get hurt by the way we feel about one another, especially your mate. What will happen when she finds out?" He couldn't will himself to move an inch away from Aro. He let his thoughts run wild to Aro and he didn't care at this point that Aro knew everything that he had been feeling.


End file.
